The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,509 (Logitec) describes a two-axis remote control mechanism for video game applications. It has the drawback of being insufficiently robust for engineering and industrial applications requiring a long service life of more than 5,000,000 cycles and the ability to withstand maximum forces of about 100 kg.
The fragility of this mechanism is due to the reduction of its structure to two pivots, one for each of the axes of rotation, as a result of which the torsional forces are exerted on the links and make the whole structure fragile.
According to the document WO 0165 328 (Microsoft), the mechanism is reinforced by two supplementary pivots; that is to say, there are two pivots per axis, reducing the torsional forces. However, the device described is relatively complex and is unsuitable for mobile equipment that must withstand the operating conditions outlined above. To provide this degree of mechanical strength, the dimensions of the elements would have to be increased, particularly in the transverse directions X and Y, which would prevent the incorporation of the device in mobile equipment such as the cab of a construction machine.